1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to voice verification in service centers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transparent method and system that registers a voice of a party in order to provide voice verification for communications with a service center.
2. Background Information
Many companies use service centers to provide information and services to callers and customers. Often, a company service center will use voice verification techniques to verify the identity of the caller. Voice verification technology uses human voice characteristics to verify whether a caller is the person that the caller claims to be.
During an enrollment phase, a statistical model of a caller's voice is computed and stored in a database. In the enrollment phase, the caller is requested to train the system by repeating random digits and/or phrases, under the supervision by a representative of the service center. The system then applies statistical learning methods to extract voice patterns of the caller, which will be used in subsequent calls to verify the identity of the caller. Then, during a subsequent call by the caller, the voice characteristics of the caller are compared with the stored voice model. If a match occurs, the system will permit the caller to continue. If no match occurs, the system can either reject the caller or direct the call to an operator. The accuracy of the system is dependent upon the quality of data collected from the caller during the enrollment phase.
For instance, ambient noise at the location of the caller during the enrollment phase may result in interference and a less than optimum voice model of the caller. Additionally, a customer's voice may change over time leading to a voice model that no longer matches the customer. Further, some callers who are cognizant of the enrollment phase may speak using a voice pattern, cadence, or tone not indicative of their ordinary conversational characteristics. All of these factors could lead to a potential future rejection of the caller, necessitating another enrollment phase.